1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vibration generating apparatuses are mounted on mobile communications terminals in order to provide a user with vibrations in various objects and shapes. The vibration generating apparatuses have been improving daily according to compactness, slimness, high-function of the mobile communications terminals. One of them is a linear vibrator. The linear vibrator includes a stator including a coil, and a vibrator including a magnet opposite to the coil and a weight body. The linear vibrator linearly vibrates due to electromagnetic induction of the coil and the magnet.
More specifically, the linear vibrator vibrates, while the vibrator mounted on a spring vertically or horizontally performs a linear motion due to electromagnetic force of the magnet and the coil. Therefore, the linear vibrator has less friction and abrasion as compared to a vibration motor, thereby having a long life span. In addition, the linear vibrator can be compact, thereby having been currently developed in various shapes.
However, in the case of the linear vibrator according to the prior art, weak vibrations are generated due to an external impact or the shaking of the weight body while moving. In addition, when a damper member, a friction member, or the like is mounted in order to solve weak vibrations, a reverse effect of reducing vibration quantity occurs.